


Working Hypothesis

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I wonder if it counts as, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Peter's first time topping, Self-Worth Issues, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: When Tony notices that Peter isn't comfortable in his own skin, he decides to do something about it.





	Working Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> The great interest in this fic took me by surprise. I really hope, I managed to live up to your expectations and maybe even surprise you a little in return. Let me know in the comments, I'm very curious to know what you think.

Tony and Peter started dating when the boy turned legal but went slowly with things in bed. Tony noticed that he wasn't comfortable with being naked, especially if it wasn't in a strictly sexual setting. He also noticed how self-conscious Peter became when Tony drew some unexpected sounds of pleasure from him. 

Tony got the impression that Peter had some idea about how to pleasure his partner but didn't really know – or care for – his own body. But Tony didn't want to use Peter. He didn't just chase his own pleasure. Making the person he was in love with feel good was something that Tony desired deeply. It gave him a unique kind of happiness and he has never wanted it more than with Peter.

Tony decided to show Peter the best example he could. If his years has thought him anything it was that wearing masks wasn't worth it, especially in bed. Fuck everybody's expectations. It took Tony a long time to start living his own life but since he did, he wanted it to be genuine. He trusted the invisible inner force that was guiding him. He allowed himself to act on his love for his then sixteen-year-old intern first emotionally and when the time came, physically. Their relationship brought Tony nothing, but happiness and he wanted to share this genuine way of being with Peter. He wouldn’t let unnecessary worries get between them.

No, Tony never held back on account of Peter’s self-consciousness. He touched him in ways that made Peter utter the most delicious sounds and kissed parts of his body Peter couldn’t have imagined feeling as good as they did. The boy accepted it, even started easing into it but there was still a frightened glint in his eyes when he let go too much. Tony wanted to show him that there was no such thing as too much and decided to talk to him about it.

He brought it up one lazy Saturday afternoon, while they were lounging on the sofa. Peter was resting his head in Tony's lap. His body felt relaxed under Tony's caresses. 

"Peter, baby," Tony began. 

"Hm?" came the answer as Peter opened his eyes and glanced curiously up at him. 

"I love it when you are so relaxed," Tony said. 

Peter smiled, closing his eyes and stretching a bit. "Mmm, it's nice, I love it, too." 

Tony ran his fingers along Peter's cheek, admiring him. 

"Can you imagine being this comfortable naked?" Tony asked a few minutes later, keeping his hands carefully above Peter's clothes: he wanted to have a conversation and not sex. 

Peter's eyes shot open. "Do you want me to be?" he asked coyly but he blushed. 

"No, Petey. I just want to talk to you about it." 

"About what?" Peter asked, sitting halfway up, clearly worried. 

"Shh," Tony soothed, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips. "You've done nothing wrong. I just noticed that you don't always seem comfortable when we are naked," he added softly, hoping that Peter wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

He did. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving to pull away from Tony, but he didn't let him. 

"Shh, come here. Don't apologise. It's not about me. You are perfect for me. It's about you enjoying what we do." 

Peter held Tony's gaze with burning cheeks, then buried his face in his chest. Tony held him and gave him time. Eventually, Peter spoke. 

"I… I just want to make you feel good," he said, still not looking up. 

"You do, baby. You make me feel amazing, all the time."

Peter glanced up at that, and Tony saw that he was struggling to believe him. 

"Are you happy when we are together, doing nothing, just being together?" 

"Yes," Peter answered without hesitation. 

"I am, too," Tony told him seriously. "I love you and every second we spend together is a gift." 

Peter's eyes glossed over. Tony held his gaze. 

"Talk to me, baby." 

Peter looked away, heaving a ragged sigh. 

"I don't get it. You are you and I am me and how can  _ I _ make you happy?" he blurted then looked back at Tony in horror. "I don't mean… I mean…" he stammered but Tony cut across him. 

"I'm glad that you said that out loud. It's utter rubbish, of course, but if it needs to be said, let it be said once and for all: you are not worth less than me. And you don't have to make me happy. I'm happy because I love you and I get to be with you."

"How can I be not worth less than you? You saved the world so many times and you do so much good," he said in a teary voice.

Tony was surprised that they got to the heart of the problem so directly but he was happy. He knew only too well how difficult it was to question such beliefs and the sooner they started, the better.

"Do you remember what your told me your MO was?" He waited until Peter nodded. "If anything, that makes you an even better person than me. I have 30 years a few billion dollars on you, yes, but I spent half of both figuring out something that you saw at 15.” Peter was staring at him incredulously, but Tony could tell that he thought about it. He waited until Peter focused on him again. “But all of it doesn't matter,” Tony added. “If you never went on a mission again, you would still be worth just as much as I do, because you are human."

Peter stared at him for a long time. 

"You really do believe that, don't you?" he asked eventually. 

"I do."

"Huh," Peter said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"It's okay, it's not your truth yet," Tony assured, "but can we please accept it as a working hypothesis?"

Peter grinned and hugged Tony. 

"Yes," he said, voice stifled by Tony's neck. "Yes, we can do that." 

Tony held him, relief and joy filling his heart.

When Peter pulled back and shifted to sit in his lap Tony just watched him for a few minutes. 

"It’s all well and good, baby” he started in a lighter voice, “but what are we going to do about your shyness?" he asked. 

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked and Tony couldn't suppress a smirk. 

"Know me well, do you?" 

Peter blushed. "I've already noticed that you are… Probing me," he finished awkwardly with a shy shrug. 

"Hm. And how about I do some more of that?" 

"You  _ do _ want me naked, after all," Peter teased. 

"Is this a challenge to make you come in your pants?"

"Ugh, no, I'm not thirteen anymore." 

"Thank god for that," Tony huffed. 

Peter kissed him. 

"Tonight?" 

"Whenever you feel comfortable." 

"Whenever I feel comfortable letting you make me uncomfortable?" 

"The point is to make you comfortable with everything pleasurable." 

"Everything," Peter repeated then shuddered. He hugged Tony, half excited, half embarrassed. 

Tony ran one hand up his spine and the other on the inner side of his thigh. 

"It's your call, baby. We are not playing rough. You tell me to stop, I stop. It's the first rule." 

"Is there a second one?" Peter asked kissing Tony's jaw. 

"Yes. You don't hold back on any sound." 

Peter blushed a deep red. Tony pushed his hand up to his crotch, cupping his hardening cock. Peter breathed heavily. 

"Are you game?" he asked. 

Peter pressed into his touch and answered with a moan. 

"I am." 

After that, they spent the afternoon making out lazily in the living room. Tony was happy and relieved that they could have this talk. He didn't lie to himself; he knew that Peter's age meant a lack of experience. Tony being the trusted adult who he could discuss sex with and his lover in one person might not have been ideal. It meant risking their dynamic shifting towards something Tony didn't want. On the other hand, communication was key in any relationship. He had confidence in himself to know the difference between honesty and manipulation but when dating someone so young the ominous  _ what if _ never completely went away. Tony sighed but Peter's smile shined so brightly that his worries evaporated. 

When hours later Tony pulled Peter towards the kitchen table in nothing but their underwear, Peter went with him. He blushed when Tony pulled him into his lap. 

"I had no idea we already started," he joked. 

"The idea is to never stop playing," Tony replied, picking up a piece of cheese and holding it out to Peter. 

The boy kissed him fiercely. 

"I love you," he said, before accepting the food. 

"I love you, too, baby."

Tony kept feeding Peter with one arm around his waist. They'd be needing the energy for their evening activities. Before that however they both retreated to get ready. 

When Tony entered the bedroom, Peter was waiting for him, sitting in the middle of their bed, completely naked. There was a nervous glint in his eyes, but he straightened up and showed himself to Tony. 

"Fuck, baby," he hissed. "You are beautiful." 

He walked over to the edge of the bed and pushed off the bathrobe he was wearing. Peter's eyes went straight to his erection. 

"See, baby?" Tony asked, stroking himself lazily a few times. "This is just from imagining pleasuring you." 

Peter whimpered. Tony smirked and climbed onto the bed to sit next to him. He ran his hands up Peter's shins to rest them on his knees. 

"Remember this is all about feeling good." 

"I know," Peter nodded, leaning forward for a kiss. 

Tony gave it to him, and they didn't part for long minutes. When Peter lay back and pulled Tony down, he went with it but broke off their kiss.

"Do you have something you particularly enjoy?" Tony asked. 

"You know, I have." 

"Yeah, ‘cause everyone has something." Tony teased. 

"No, I mean you know mine," Peter insisted. 

"I've guessed a few but I want you to tell me."

Peter blushed and kissed him to buy some time. 

"My neck," he whispered eventually. 

"Yes, your neck. Anything else?" 

"You mean beside the obvious?" 

"Right now, nothing's obvious." 

"Fine," Peter huffed, blushing again. "My hole. I love when you touch my hole." 

"Mmm," Tony keened, rocking his hip so that his cock rubbed against Peter's. "Delicious. Let's see if we can expand that list," he said and leaned in to kiss Peter's neck. 

He started at the side, where his jaw met his neck and decided to move upwards. He kissed the soft skin there and listened to Peter's soft sighs. It wasn't the most sensitive part, Tony knew that, but he wanted to give it to Peter gradually. When, reached his ear, he nudged it with his nose. Peter pulled his shoulder up and giggled. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Tony asked in a hot whisper that he knew would tickle just the right way. 

Peter gasped and it was enough: Tony flicked his tongue into his ear. First, just a quick lick, then, he started tracing the joints and teasing the hole. He expected Peter to go tense when they began, but he relaxed more quickly than Tony expected. Tony brought his hand up to his other ear, covering it and cutting all sounds except the pounding of Peter's own heart. After that in only took a minute for Peter to get vocal. He squirmed and panted before uttering a soft moan. 

"Please…" 

Tony smiled and pulled back. 

"Looks like we found something else, you like," he whispered before moving to what he knew to be the most sensitive spot of Peter's neck. 

They boy cried out, then swore under his breath. 

"Don't hold back," Tony reminded him before moving to lick Peter's other ear. 

As he moved, his erection brushed against Peter's stomach and Tony hissed in pleasure. 

He only stopped when the boy grabbed his hair and pulled him to his lips. Tony loved that he let go like that and rewarded him with a toe-curling kiss.

"You want to embarrass me by making me come from a kiss?" Peter huffed when they separated. 

"No shame in that," Tony told him seriously. "You can come as many times as you like. We can rest, we can go again, anything, baby." 

"I want you," Peter whined. 

"I'm here," Tony said, moving to suck on the crook of Peter's neck. He hummed as Peter's hips jutted forward. 

Tony kept playing with the sensitive skin there, nibbling at Peter's collarbones, scraping his goatee along it and kissing, kissing until Peter was out of breath. 

When Tony decided to give his boy a break, he rolled off him and admired him silently. Peter blinked his eyes open as if coming back from far away. Tony smiled: it was exactly the look he was trying to achieve. 

"Hey, love," he said. 

"Mmm," Peter moaned, turning towards Tony and wrapping his arm around him. 

They both groaned when their erections touched. 

"Lie back, sweetheart, I want to kiss you everywhere," Tony told Peter. 

"Start here," the boy slurred and captured Tony's lips. 

Tony smirked and went with it. He ran a hand down Peter's spine, then, when he reached his hip, he pushed him down onto his back. Peter gasped and let out a disgruntled sound.

"Where do I continue?" Tony mused, trailing a finger down from Peter's neck, too his nipples, then his sides to his hips. 

"You are cruel," Peter pouted. 

"And you," Tony said, leaning towards his crotch, "are delicious," he finished, licking off precome from Peter's stomach. 

The boy gasped and whimpered, thrusting upwards in hopes of Tony paying attention to his cock, but that wasn't what the man had in mind. 

Instead, he pulled his thumb down Peter's hip bone. 

"It's a crazily sensitive spot for me," he confessed. "Let's see how it is for you" he added before pressing a kiss to it. 

Peter's reaction was nothing like his own, but it was definitely one of pleasure. He nibbled at the peak of the bone with his teeth. The hiss Peter let out made him soothe the skin with his tongue immediately, but then Tony felt the boy's fingers curl in his hair, holding him in place. Carefully, he bit down again. The way Peter pushed his hip up left no doubt about his pleasure and Tony smirked. He continued his ministrations at Peter's right side and used his left hand to tease Peter's other hip. The boy's back arched in the most enticing way, his fist closing in Tony's hair, pulling more than what was painless. Tony didn't mind at all: his boy was finally letting go.

Peter's cock brushed his neck from time to time, getting wetter each time. When Peter pulled him towards his other side, Tony went slowly. He wanted to kiss every square inch of Peter's stomach, lick every drop of precome.

His boy had put on both muscle and fat since Tony first met him. Tony loved both. It made Peter stronger and softer at the same time. He enjoyed the smooth skin under his tongue and the way he could still feel Peter's abs tightening. Tony couldn't resist sucking a hickey to his left hip. Peter cried out and yanked his head back. 

"Sorry," Tony hissed, tears welling up in his eyes at the pain. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No," Peter replied. "Just surprised." 

His grip already loosened, but when he glimpsed Tony's face, he pulled away completely. 

"Did I?" 

"A bit," Tony admitted. "But I like it to a certain point." 

He watched Peter's expression turn from guilt into surprise.

"Yeah," Tony shrugged. "Nothing too kinky, though, just the right amount at the right time. Like what you just did when I was biting you." 

"I'm sorry," Peter blurted. 

"I'm not, baby. You are so amazing when you let go. Please don't hold back." 

Peter gulped, then nodded. 

"I won't. I can't. The way you touch me…" His voice cracked.

"Just enjoy," Tony smiled, rubbing circles into his hip. 

Tony only moved away from Peter's hips when the boy's whimpers started to border on painful. Of course, they weren’t. It was just the sign of Peter getting desperately turned on – just like Tony wanted him. His leaking cock was almost irresistible, but Tony managed to tear his gaze away. He wasn't done yet. 

"You can come, anytime you want," he reminded Peter. 

"But I can't," the boy all but sobbed. "You are not touching me." 

"Am I not?" Tony teased, kissing his way up Peter's torso.

Once in the heat of their lovemaking, Tony accidentally bit down on Peter’s nipple harder than intended. The sound the boy let out however was still enough to make Tony’s cock throb. Peter was very embarrassed that time and never brought it up, but Tony decided that it was time he owned up to his desire. 

So, when he reached Peter’s chest, he licked teasingly around his left nipple. Peter whined, his face contorted but he didn’t speak. Tony repeated his action, feeling it getting hard under his tongue. Still silent, his boy started squirming. Tony brought his thumb to his right nipple and started the same featherlight teasing game that he was playing with his mouth. This time Peter actually sobbed.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he said softly.

Peter opened his eyes and met his gaze. He licked his lips but instead of speaking, he started blushing.

“Shh,” Tony soothed. “Your desires are fine. They are perfectly okay, and you can say them out loud,” he assured. “I’m more than happy to learn how to make you feel great,” he smiled.

Peter gulped. His eyes shone with desperation. Tony could tell that he was battling with himself. He hoped that Peter would find the strength to let himself be open.

“I…” Peter began. He looked away, then back to Tony. “You can do that harder,” he whispered.

“Like this?” Tony asked, pinching his right nipple.

Peter’s eyes rolled back, and he cried out.

“Yes!”

“Just with my hand?” Tony pushed.

“No,” Peter whined. He was panting but managed to speak through arousal and self-consciousness. “Bite them,” he said, almost begging.

Tony gave it to him without hesitation. He bit and sucked until the encouragements Peter was moaning resembled sobbing. Tony delighted in the sounds and made a mental note to someday get him off just by playing with his nipples. Now, however he wanted to worship all of his body. So, after a few last bites, he trailed down towards Peter’s side. He coaxed his fists grabbing the sheets open and pushed his arms above his head.

“You are beautiful,” he breathed, admiring his boyfriend’s sweaty, flushed face. Peter looked back at him with unmistakable gratitude. It broke Tony’s heart that his worth wasn’t evident for Peter, but he was happy that the boy was accepting everything he was giving him. Desire flared up in Tony and he leaned in to kiss Peter again.

Then, he turned him over to his stomach and straddled his thighs. Tony’s cock was nudged against Peter’s butt and he couldn’t resist rubbing against him a few times as he leaned in to kiss the nape of Peter’s neck. He ran his hands up and down Peter’s arms as he suckled and teased along his deltoids. 

Peter pushed his ass up deliciously, meeting Tony's thrusts and chasing friction on the bed. 

"That's it, fuck those sheets, get your pleasure," Tony encouraged him. 

"Nnngh," Peter moaned and tried to still but couldn't without shaking. 

"I'm not restraining you," Tony whispered, licking up between Peter's shoulder blades. "Do what you want, baby." 

"I don't want to come," Peter got out, fisting the sheets as he trembled with the effort of holding still. “I want to come inside yo– your mouth,” he finished in a whisper, burying his burning face in the pillow.

The way he stumbled upon his words made Tony pause. For a split second he thought Peter was going to say something else…

"Oh," Tony breathed, struggling to keep his voice steady. It wasn’t easy with his cock throbbing and his hole clenching from the mere idea of Peter inside him. But Peter didn’t say that. Tony took a deep breath. He lay on top of Peter and pressed a kiss under his ear. "Do you want me to stop and blow you now?" he asked. 

Peter shifted under him, so that he could meet his eyes. He shook his head. "I want you to go on. It feels amazing."

"I love the way you enjoy it," Tony told him before kissing him.

"Really?" 

"Yes, baby."

"Mmmhm," Peter sighed and Tony could hear his smile.

He pressed another kiss to the side of his neck, then went back to his back, following the arch of Peter's spine. Tony wanted to taste every square inch of his skin, massage every muscle, catch every sigh as Peter relaxed into being loved. And if it helped to chase a certain thought from his mind, it was all the better.

When Tony reached the curve of Peter’s ass however, he paused. He’d eaten Peter out before and doubted that the boy would last, if he did it then. So, he brought a hand down to cup his buttock and massaged it gently as he asked.

“Could you take me eating you out?”

Peter just moaned, both at the sensation and the question, Tony guessed. He squeezed him again, insisting on an answer.

“Hm?”

“I don’t think so,” Peter panted, but he arched his back, pushing up into Tony’s touch.

“It’s your call,” Tony told him.

Peter shifted under him and pulled himself into a sitting position. He turned to look at Tony. His debauched appearance was a sight to behold.

“You’re cruel,” Peter said, his accusing words betrayed by his fond voice.

Tony moved to sit closer to him. “You don’t have to take more than what feels good,” he said seriously.

Peter smiled at him, cupping his cheek. “I know. I want to take it." He paused, searching for words. “You… Doing this… I know why you do it, okay?” he blurted eventually, tone almost defiant.

“Why?” Tony asked softly, pressing into Peter’s touch.

“You love me…” Peter whispered, voice cracking. “You love me this much,” he added more clearly.

“And you are accepting it.” Saying it out loud made it ten times more powerful than just knowing, seeing, experiencing it.

Peter nodded, holding his gaze. Tony beamed and kissed him. They ended up lying tangled together on the bed, Peter on top of him, as their bodies melted together in soft touches and a gentle rocking. When Tony felt Peter releasing him with one hand, he thought the boy wanted to pull away. Then, with a surprised gasp and a low growl he realised what Peter was aiming for. He felt the nail of Peter's thumb scratch along his hip before the boy gripped him tightly. 

"Crazy sensitive, is it?" he whispered, breaking the kiss just long enough to speak. 

"Nnngh," was the most articulate answer Tony found himself capable of. His cock throbbed and leaked as Peter went on massaging that area. 

"You are amazing when you let go," Peter repeated his own words to him and Tony did. He closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. The pressure in his groin started to grow fast. He gasped and opened his eyes, trying to regain control over himself. The sight of Peter's sweaty face as he watched Tony with eyes darkened by desire did nothing to help him, though. The boy leaned in to kiss him and it almost finished Tony off. When they parted, he pressed his forehead against Peter's, panting. The boy kept teasing his hips relentlessly and Tony couldn't hold back on his pleading whimpers. 

"Please," he moaned. 

"What are you asking for?" Peter asked, his voice thick with anticipation. 

His eyes were boring into Tony's when he looked up. Their silent exchange lasted for a few minutes, Peter pleasuring him all the while, their hot breaths mixing together. 

"Say it," Peter urged. 

It was on the tip of Tony’s tongue, but he bailed at the last second.

"Tonight's about you," he ended up replying. He hated to deflect but the fear of scaring Peter was not something he easily overcame.

"You said that the idea was to never stop playing. That means it's about you, too," Peter insisted.

It wasn't his words that convinced Tony, but the fire, he saw in his eyes. He scarcely dared believe it. 

"Take me," he said, cupping Peter’s cheek almost as if needing support. Tony forgot how exposed revealing himself felt. It was not only Peter who needed practice in this… When Peter smiled at him however, relief spread in Tony’s chest.

“Before…,” the boy started, looking away nervously before meeting Tony’s eyes again. “When I said I wanted to come inside your mouth,” he paused, “I lied.”

“Did you?” Tony asked, eyes wide. He was breathless with maddening desire.

“I want to come inside you,” Peter confessed, running his hand down from Tony’s hip to the underside of his knee, pulling up his leg.

Tony opened up for him eagerly. He moaned loudly when Peter kissed him. When Peter’s hand found his hip again, Tony bucked up into his touch, prompting Peter to line up with him.

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted.

“I’m right here with you,” Tony soothed, caressing his face.

“I know,” Peter nodded, covering Tony’s hand with his own. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before Tony spoke again softly.

“Ready?”

“Isn’t it me who’s supposed to ask you that?” Peter laughed.

Tony grinned and hoped that the joke eased Peter’s nerves somewhat. He shifted a little under Peter, so that he could reach the bedside cabinet and fished out the lube from the drawer. Peter took it from him, his eyes wide. 

Tony could hear the lube open, but he was too busy admiring the concentration written on Peter's face to follow his hands. From his slight frown Tony could read Peter’s pleasure and his effort to hold back as he stroked his cock spreading lube on it. From his gasp, he knew when Peter was about to touch his entrance and from the drops of sweat glistening on his skin, he recognised Peter’s desire.

“I’m ready,” Tony said.

Peter’s eyes shot up to meet his. Tony nodded in answer to the silent question that he glimpsed behind Peter’s startled expression.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, but his body already believed Tony for he nudged his cock against his entrance.

Instead of words, Tony covered Peter’s hand on his thigh and spread his legs wider for him. His motion made him press against Peter’s erection and it seemed to be enough to reassure the boy. His gaze never leaving Tony, he pushed inside. They gasped in unison at the sensation. Tony’s eyes watered as he kept them open against all instinct so that he could watch Peter. The boy’s expression bordered on agony and his grip on Tony’s thigh tightened. He didn’t stop though until he was all the way inside. Then, he all but collapsed on Tony.

Tony brought his arms around him, holding him tightly as Peter’s laboured breathing caressed his neck. It took all the boy had not to come instantly.

“Are you rea-- fuck,” he hissed, his hips twitching instinctively.

His soft thrust drew a moan from Tony. “Move,” he breathed, running his hand up Peter’s spine to cup the back of his head.

Peter rose a bit, pressing into Tony’s touch and met his eyes before bucking his hip more forcefully. His face contorted and when Tony started rubbing his scalp, he started gasping and moaning. Tony kept watching him for as long as he could before letting his eyes close and giving in to the bliss of being filled and loved by his boy. Then, pleasure took over and guided his movements as he started meeting Peter’s thrusts.

“Does it--” Peter started, “does it fe-el good?” he asked, raising up and changing his angle. His voice was trembling almost as much as his body.

The new angle sent waves of ecstasy through Tony and he needed a moment to process Peter’s words.

“So good,” he moaned. “You feel amazing.”

Peter whimpered and found his hip again, squeezing hard.

Tony cried out, his whole body jerking with the sensation.

Peter kept pleasuring him and it wasn’t long before Tony felt his other hand wrap around his cock. By then, Peter almost completely stopped moving, but Tony could still feel him inside, stretching him and it was heaven. The intimacy and the intensity were almost overwhelming, and Tony’s orgasm was building fast. He barely noticed his panting turning into pleading words, but Peter heard him and complied, starting to move again.

Tony’s orgasm was blinding. He shuddered through it, his ecstasy turning into bliss when he felt Peter coming inside him.

They lay in each other’s arms for long moments before coming around. It was Tony who opened his eyes first. He only saw the top of Peter’s head as the boy was resting on his chest. As he gently pushed back the sweaty locks from his forehead, Peter stirred and shifted to look at him.

The contentment, Tony saw in his expression filled him with joy.

“Hey, baby boy.”

“Mmm.”

They held each other’s gaze, their tired smiles still radiating joy.

“You are perfect,” Tony said simply.

Peter eyed him for a few seconds before nuzzling into Tony’s chest again.

“Hmm. Working hypothesis,” he murmured, and it was with a giddy grin that Tony pulled the covers over them.


End file.
